Wine and Dine
'Wine and Dine '''is a case featured in [https://criminal-case-official-fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:K7U4i2X ''Criminal Case]'' ''Through Time and Space. It takes place in Ancient Times period and it's 3rd case of the game. also the 3rd case to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Team's time machine caught a time disturbance in Ancient Rome. Team went there, hoping that they will discover more about Ruby Payne and her boss's plans. However, they found chariot racer Scorpius killed with his throat slashed. Coroner Damian Sheppard said that Scorpius died in about a minute and that killer is left-handed judging by wound's position. Team then questioned 3 suspects, Julius Caesar's son Brutus, politician Flavia Pulchra and Caesar's daughter, noblewoman Junia Tertia. Team headed back to precinct, but they overheard Julius Caesar screaming at somebody nearby. Team went there and saw Caesar screaming at one of the slaves Nurius, accussing him of murdering his favourite slave Scorpius. Team calmed Caesar down before interrogating Nurius, who said that he was jelaous of Scorpius since he was the best chariot racer. The team headed back to the crime scene where they found a book that was gifted to Scorpius. Book owner was revealed to be Flavia Pulchra's assistant Liminius. After interrogating him, team investigated chariots again, where they found Scorpius's love letters that he wrote for Junia. She claimed that Scorpius wanted to elope with her, but she refused because her family wouldn't approve of that. Later, team spoke to Brutus again, who said that Scorpius stole his expensive armor. The team then returned to precinct, but they got interrupted by Flavia Pulchra, who said that someone attacked her on the street. Team investigated Roman Street, where they found Nurius's chariot. Team questioned him, and he admitted that he attacked Flavia as revenge since she banned him from her parties because he is not strong and handsome as Scorpius. Team decided to interrogate Flavia, who said that her parties involved her strange sexual interests. After talking with Flavia, team searched through Scorpius's chariot where they found Liminius's threat to Scorpius. Liminius claimed that he suspected Scorpius of killing Liminius's mother by bashing her head against a chariot few years ago. After searching Roman Street once again, team found enough evidence to arrest Liminius for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Liminius said that he did it for Junia Tertia. Liminius has been in love with Junia for a long time, but she rejected his confession 6 times. Later, he found out that Junia in fact loved Scorpius and he was planning to elope with her. Filled with rage and jelaousy because Junia fell in love with a slave instead of him, Liminius stole her laurel wreath and slashed Scorpius's throat. Team handed him to Caesar, who decided to punish him by forcing him to take Scorpius's place as a slave and chariot racer. A little while later, Junia Tertia informed the team that there is a beast on the lose and that it killed somebody on nearby street. Team headed there and saw a female body that was immediately sent to Damian Sheppard. Damian said that she has been killed and half-eaten by saber toothed tiger. Team wondered how a saber toothed tiger even got in Rome, so they investigated the Circus Maximus Entrance hoping that they will find some clues. Team found a black cape that they sent to Zoe Riaki. Zoe said that cape is actually from 2029 since she found some strange metal pieces in it, and Brent Armstrong said that those were tracking devices, meaning that whoever brought saber toothed tiger in Rome, must be working with Ruby Payne and her boss. After Brent analyzed these tracking devices, he said that they belong to a secret agent Lorenzo Sommeur. Team located Lorenzo in Ancient Gaul, so they decided to go there. Meanwhile, Hope and player helped Flavia find her little 7-years-old daughter Claudia Pulchra, who ran away from home after the saber toothed tiger incident. After all these events, team was ready to investigate Ancient Gaul and to interrogate Lorenzo Sommeur about his relationship with Ruby Payne and her boss. Brent started the machine, and team found themselves in Ancient Gaul, 3 months after the events of current case... Summary Victim: * Scorpius (found killed in his chariot with his throat slit) Murder Weapon: * Laurel Wreath Killer: * Liminius Suspects BrutusTTASC3.png|Brutus FPulchraTTASC3.png|Flavia Pulchra JTertiaTTASC3.png|Junia Tertia NuriusTTASC3.png|Nurius LiminiusTTSAC3.png|Liminius Quasi-suspects HDanielsTTASC3.png|Hope Daniels Killer's Profile * The killer is left-handed. * The killer uses body oil. * The killer likes Roman theatre. * The killer wears black. * The killer has a stubble. Crime Scenes